


I Play To Win

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Leaving Home, Parental Argument, Pre-MEKA, Pre-Recall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Hana Song has always been a strong competitor, but she had to fight against her toughest enemy yet in order to achieve her dreams. Her own Mother.





	I Play To Win

**Author's Note:**

> This is a general fic, it’s set 3 years before the recall of overwatch. Hana is 16 in this fic and features parents for her that I’ve developed with the help of a close friend. This is the same no mater what instance I write Hana in, it’s a key element to her past. Also they are speaking in their first language through the fic, which is why Hana refers to them differently here than in Valkyrie’s Game. Enjoy!

The Song residence was typically soft and quiet, filled with nothing but keyboard taps and page turns from separate rooms. Sometimes the television would play, but not tonight. 

Hana Song, in her own little room, was filling out registration forms she had received in the mail not too long ago. Her parents tossed them away as if to dismiss the idea, without even consulting her, but she knew much better than that. Something like MEKA was a once in a lifetime opportunity. It would be hell to apply on your own, but when someplace like _them_ requested _your_ presence? There’s no way the aspiring D.Va would refuse such a call. She dug the letter out of the trash and held it in her room. SHe contemplated for several days if she should really apply or not. It was a militaristic setting after all. 

Above all else, Hana wanted to support her country, she wanted to make a change for everyone she knew. Seoul itself was fine and all, but places south of her were suffering. Fans of hers, friends she’d met online, and then just other people in general who were less fortunate to not be born into a moderately successful family in a successful area. Hana wanted everyone to have a chance, to feel safe to prosper. 

South Korea was her starting recreational center, and she was going to make it into a prosperous community again. And it all started with accepting the MEKA applications. 

There came a part where she finally couldn’t keep it to herself anymore. Her signature wouldn’t do, she wasn’t a legal adult yet. Not only that, but she couldn’t very well just run away from home to join either. 

Staring at the empty space, Hana signed and grabbed the paperwork. She slowly opened her door and peered out. Seeing the living room light still on, she could guess her mother was still reading on the couch. 

A woman of position and power, Mina Song was always someone Hana’s friend’s feared. In more recent years, Hana too began to feel some unease, but still trusted the woman who helped raise her. She steeled her nerves for the conversation ahead, and put her game face on, then started to walk down the hall. 

A splitting image of her, just older, sat on the couch, reading a novel she had picked up not too long ago. She turned her head to smile at the girl before her, not as silent as she expected to be. “What's wrong, little bunny? You never come out until your father gets home.” Mina said calmly. 

This was a Mina that Hana was more comfortable asking. Not in a nice suit with hair done up in a bun. Just normal relaxed Mina. 

The teenager cleared her throat for a moment and brought the papers she had hid behind her, showing her mother the blank spot she needed. “I need you to sign this. Please, mom?” Hana requested, offering the pen too. 

Mina took the papers casually, glancing at them up and down before her soft demeanor quickly deteriorated. She tried giving a laugh to soften up the situation. “Hana, you can’t be serious. We threw away these papers for a reason, you’re not going into a military program at 16.” Mina handed the papers back, turning her attention back to her book. “Put it back where you got it.” 

This was a game-deciding moment. Hana looked at the papers and at her mother’s face. The way she seemed discontented, it bothered Hana. She clenched her fist, a small growl rising up in the back of her throat. Nope. 

“No way. I need them signed.” 

The older woman looked up with a perplexed look on her face. “What?” 

“I need them signed Mom. I need to do this, I need to help my country!” Hana pushed them forward again, an angry look of determination on her face. 

“You’re too young, Hana. I’m not signing it.” Mina responded, snapping her book shut. “Are you going to really argue with me?” Her tone of voice dropped to a warning. One that usually told Hana to back off. 

Not even her mother was going to hold her back this time. “I think I’m old enough to know what I’m getting into. I know its war. I know I’ll be getting in fights, but it’ll be for Korea. For everyone here, to make it better. Doesn’t that mean something to you?” Hana asked her, the tone critical and accusing. 

It was Mina’s turn to scowl as her daughter became more and more persistent. “Hana, I mean it. You’re not going to fight in some war and get yourself blown up. Don't you understand I’d never forgive myself if I had to see you die before me?” 

“I don't care how you feel right now! I’m talking about the future and prosperity of our home! Isn’t what I want to do to support us more than a little fear? Life is a game, and we’re all just playing it! Let me get into hard mode!” Hana snapped up, her voice much louder now. 

“You’d make me sign your life away, Hana? If you go they own you! Don't you care about your life and free will?” Mina asked. 

“All I’ve wanted was to make everyone happy! To please fans… to give people some reason to cling to happiness. Isn’t that more important than one life? To save and bring happiness to millions?” Hana responded. 

“Your life is more valuable streaming than in a war, Hana! You don't get that, you can do life-changing things from your room! You don’t need to carry a gun around to do it!” The older woman ripped the papers from Hana’s hands this time, pointing to them in emphasis. “This is destruction, not productivity. It is terror, not peace. Don’t _you_ understand that?” 

“I know what I’m doing. They want professional gamers. I can do something, I can _help_. Why won't you _let me try!?_ ” Hana brought her voice to a yell this time. 

“You’re nothing more than a child with dreams Hana Song! I refuse to talk about this anymore!” Mina responded, her voice just as loud. 

Tears pricked at Hana’s eyes at this point, going between the papers in Mina’s hand and her mother’s accusing gaze. She opened her mouth to go again, but couldn’t feel any words arise. Mina too, was ready to say something more, before the door opened a bit louder than it usually did. 

Seojun, a kind man with a heart of gold, held the utmost expression of concern and worry as he walked through. He could see the expressions on both his girl’s faces. That’s when Hana snatched the papers and pen away from Mina and practically vaulted herself over the couch to make it to the door faster. “Dad! Sign this. Please. Sign it.” 

He reached out and grabbed them as Mina crossed her arms. “I already told her no. Don’t sign them, Seojun.” 

Looking down at the papers, Seojun had recognized the papers immediately. He sighed and brought Hana into a hug. “Hana… why is it that you want to go into MEKA so badly?” He decided to ask, her tone much calmer than either of the women in the room. 

Hana rubbed the tears from her face and took a deep breath to stay her voice. “I want to help people. I want to change the world with my skills. Nothing will do it like MEKA. Please, Please sign it and let me go.” More tears slipped as she begged, but her determined expression remained, showing no other sign of weakness. Mina’s gaze loomed across the room, begging him to refuse.

Seojun looked at the papers, his daughter’s face, then his wife’s. “Mina… we can’t keep her here forever.” Seojun said. 

“I don't want to keep her forever! But she’s a child Seojun… She’ll get herself killed.” Mina bit her lip to avoid the whine that threatened to slip out. 

He looked back at Hana and gave her head a gentle pat, giving her a small smile of sympathy as well. “You sure you know what you’re doing?” He asked her, his voice low and soft. 

Hana nodded rapidly. 

Seojun sighed lightly. Clicking the pen he had in hand he unfolded the papers and moved to the table. Mina’s face was stricken with shock. “You’re not seriously going to sign them!? We have to talk about this!” 

“She isn't due there until Friday. We have plenty of time to discuss it.” Seojun responded, his voice as calm as could be. “But I don't want either of you crying right now.” 

Hana pumped her fist out of view of her mother’s gaze, watching as her father signed his name, and then some in another section of the papers. She quickly grabbed them from his grasp after he was finished filling it out, and she ran back into her room as quickly as she could go. As she was folding them back up to fit back into the envelope, Hana could hear the faint noises of discussion, growing louder on the side of her mother until she broke out in a crying fit. 

The tears lasted a long while, but Hana couldn’t differentiate from her path now. Her fate was in this envelope, and she was damn well going to follow it. She took a deep breath and looked around her room. It wouldn’t be long now, and she’d be a successful soldier. She’d bring home decorations of her achievements. 

She’d make her mother regret saying no like the superstar she was. 

\--- --- --- 

At the train station, Hana had one large suitcase. As big as she could fit her things in, packed neatly thanks to her father. She had a hard time wheeling it, but it was better than nothing. Hana waited idly for the train to arrive, but inside her body was full of nerves. Her envelope was in her back pocket. 

She could hear the train down the rails, and Seojun cleared his throat behind her. She turned around with a rather determined look on her face. An expression of pure confidence made her father proud on the inside but just feel a little remorse. 

Mina was trying her damnedest not to cry, and Seojun just tried to look happy. “You sure you don’t want to change your mind, Little Bunny?” 

“I’m sure Dad” Hana responded, nodding. “This is something I want to do.”

Mina squeezed Seojun’s hand, but she said nothing. The train rolled up and a door stopped right at Hana’s feet, opening and letting out recycled air. The older woman wanted to say something, but simply bit her lip and tried not to show any sign of disdain. She was clearly failing, but Hana was not. 

The people inside the train cleared out and Hana made her way to wiggle in with her suitcase. She looked back out the door, and as it shut she gave her mother and father the biggest, shit-eating grin that she could Pride and confidence shined brightly in her eyes, as big as a bunny with all the seriousness of a woman and a gamer. “I play to win!” She proudly announced, right as the door shut. 

Her parents couldn't see the inside, but waved it off as the train left the station and took their little bunny with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have much to say. I was angry and figured attempting to get out a frustrated fic would help. I did want to write it anyway so win win :) 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
